Peedee Fryman
Peedee Fryman is a recurring character of Steven Universe who made his debut in "Frybo", and is the son of Mr. Fryman. He helps run his family's restaurant Beach Citywalk Fries. He is voiced by Atticus Shaffer who also voices Ono. Appearance Peedee is short in stature, and has blond, wavy hair on the top of his head that resembles an arrangement of steak fries. He is also missing an upper tooth. He wears a white tank top, cargo shorts, and yellow slip-on sandals. Personality Overly serious, occasionally cynical, highly responsible, and inordinately dramatic, Peedee is not like the average child his age. He has an outlook matching that of a world-weary soul, which leads to moments of profound contemplation. Driven by his love for his family and his work, he takes his job at Beach Citywalk Fries very seriously. He wishes he could "be a kid" like other children, but, for a long period, his desire for his father's approval barred him from being able to fully enjoy his childhood. However, as a result, Peedee appears to be trusted by his dad enough to be able to officially close up and run the shack on his own. Peedee is also highly excitable— in "Frybo", he was prone to hysterics even before the situation actually got dark. Even though Steven was dressed in a very obvious disguise in "Keep Beach City Weird", Peedee still mistook him for a real snake-person until he slipped out of the costume. He is also shown to be very attached to the shop, as shown in the episode "The Return" when his father had to physically pull him away from the counter during the evacuation of Beach City. Relationships Mr. Fryman Fryman is Peedee's father and boss. Peedee wishes to gain respect and admiration from his father by working hard at the fry shop, and Fryman finally recognizes his son's wishes at the end of "Frybo". It's shown that they've developed a stronger father-son relationship since then, with Peedee and his dad partaking in more activities together, such as watching fireworks together on New Year's Eve as seen in "Maximum Capacity". In "Political Power" and "The Return", it is revealed that Mr. Fryman believes Peedee is responsible and trusts him to run things on his own, saying he is able to take care of himself, unlike his older brother, Ronaldo. Ronaldo Ronaldo is Peedee's older brother and co-worker. It appears that while Peedee is serious and cynical, Ronaldo is much more easy-going, and far less concerned with his job due to his obsession with the paranormal. This is touched up on in "Keep Beach City Weird" in which it's revealed that Peedee often covers for Ronaldo at work when his older brother believes he's found a new lead in his paranormal research. Peedee is dearly devoted to his older brother, and while he doesn't necessarily believe in Ronaldo's conspiratorial theories, he indulges his interest in order to ensure he stays happy. When he helps Ronaldo interrogate a snake-person (really Steven in disguise), he breaks down in tears when Ronaldo suggests that Peedee might have to "take Ronaldo out" should he become infected with "amphibinoids." When Ronaldo's theories about the snake-people are disproved, he is emotionally devastated. Upon seeing this, Peedee quickly leads Ronaldo in a new direction with his research, revitalizing his brother's spirit. Frybo Prior to the events of the episode of the same name, the inanimate mascot costume was a source of much grief to Peedee. He did not like wearing it, partly because it cut into his free time and partly because it attracted vicious seagulls who attacked the costume because of the resemblance to actual fries. When Frybo becomes alive due to the Gem Shards put inside of it and transforms into a fry-monster, Peedee's feelings for the costume takes a turn for the worse - much like the other residents of Beach City he is terrified of it. Unlike his father, he was not sad to see Frybo being given a viking funeral. He was in fact quite happy to be rid of the costume once and for all. Steven Steven and Peedee are very close friends, often visiting Beach City Funland together. However, Steven being more and more involved in "magical Gem stuff" and Peedee being more and more involved with his father's business leaves them less time to spend with one another. Though they play less now, he still considers Steven his close friend whom he can confide in. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Frybo" (debut) *"Cat Fingers" *"Joking Victim" (cameo) *"Mirror Gem" (cameo) *"Ocean Gem" (cameo) *"Keep Beach City Weird" *"Future Vision" (non-speaking) *"Maximum Capacity" *"Political Power" *"The Return" Season 2 *"Full Disclosure" (cameo) *"Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" *"Historical Friction" (cameo) *"Sadie's Song" (cameo) Season 3 *"Steven Floats" (imagined) *"Drop Beat Dad" (cameo) *"Too Short to Ride" (cameo) *"Restaurant Wars" *Crack the Whip (non-speaking) Season 4 *"Future Boy Zoltron" (non-speaking) *"Onion Gang" (mentioned) *"Rocknaldo" (mentioned) *"Doug Out" (non-speaking) *"The Good Lars" (non-speaking) *"I Am My Mom" (cameo) Season 5 *"Pool Hopping" (cameo) *"Letters to Lars" (flashback) *"What's Your Problem?" (non-speaking) *"Reunited" (non-speaking) *"Change Your Mind" (non-speaking) Trivia *He was, for a while, thought to be named "Petey", due to a closed captioning mistake. *Peedee harbors a hatred for the character Frybo. *His hair style looks similar to steak fries, while his brother's resembles curly fries. *It is assumed Peedee's favorite color is blue because he claims blue fireworks are his favorite in "Maximum Capacity". *His statement that odd numbers "just feel cleaner" implies that he may have OCD. *According to the comics, Peedee and Ronaldo have formed a musical duo together called "Frying Saucer Landing", in which they both play the theremin. *He tends to clench his shirt in his hands when nervous or worried. *Peedee is shown to have brown eyes, as seen in a short scene in the episode "Keep Beach City Weird". *Peedee shares a few similarities with an anime character named Sanji, from One Piece. *Both are blond-haired. *Both are working as a cook. *They're trying to impress their head cook and guardian. Peedee is trying to impress Mr. Fryman, while Sanji is trying to impress Zeff. *Peedee seems to have grown an attachment to his family's store Beach Citywalk Fries as seen when he holds on to the counter in the episode "The Return". *It is highly likely that Peedee and Ronaldo's names are wordplays on the real-world restaurant McDonalds' mascots, Peedee being a wordplay of Speedee and Ronaldo of Ronald McDonald. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Loyal Category:Supporters